Episode 306 (12th January 1988)
Plot Ashraf and Sufia Karim arrive on the Albert Square to take over the shop from Rezaul. Angie is out of intensive care but is still unconscious. Den feels queasy in the hospital; Sharon accuses him of making everything about himself again. Lofty is thrilled to learn he and Michelle are expecting a baby and buys her flowers. Pauline blames Den for the mess Angie has gotten herself into. Michelle tells Pauline she has not forgiven her for telling Lofty she is pregnant. Angie comes round and apologises to Den for messing everything up. Den tells her to stop apologising. Arthur wants to know what is going on between Pauline and Michelle but Pauline will not tell him. Michelle asks Lofty not to tell anyone about her pregnancy and remains adamant she will not move back in with him yet. Duncan and Kathy visit Angie and console Sharon, who cries at her mother's state. Angie's kidneys have gone into renal shutdown and she needs dialysis. Ashraf and Sufia share their plans with Arthur and Pauline for the shop, and tell them they are looking to hire someone to help them in the shop. Kathy tells Sharon that Angie is a fighter and will not give in. Lofty tells Den and then Colin that Michelle is pregnant. Barry notices Michelle looking down but she tells him she is fine. Lofty visits Ethel in her new sheltered accommodation and tells her that Michelle is pregnant. She is delighted for him and offers to read his tea leaves to see what the gender of his new baby will be, but she sees something which upsets her and quickly changes the subject. Michelle phones Barr Street Clinic for an urgent appointment with her doctor. Arthur visits Colin to collect a razor for Barry and talks to him about Michelle and Pauline's secrecy. Michelle and Pauline argue as tensions mount over her pregnancy. Michelle heads off to The Dagmar and finds Lofty in there talking to Barry. She realises he has told Barry about her pregnancy and then learns he has also told Colin and Den. She is furious with Lofty for telling Den. Cast Regular cast *Lofty - Tom Watt *Michelle - Susan Tully *Den - Leslie Grantham *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Kathy - Gillian Taylforth *Angie - Anita Dobson *Sharon - Letitia Dean *Duncan - David Gillespie *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Colin - Michael Cashman *Barry - Gary Hailes *Sue - Sandy Ratcliff *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *James Willmott-Brown - William Boyde *Ashraf Karim - Aftab Sachak *Sufia Karim - Rani Singh *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Vicki Fowler - Emma Herry (Uncredited) Guest cast *Nurse - Amanda Kirby Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public *3C Albert Square - Living room *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Al's Café *The Dagmar - Bar *Turpin Way *Walford General Hospital - Ward and waiting room *Sheltered accommodation - Ethel's room Notes *Ali Osman (Nejdet Salih) is credited but does not appear. *First appearance of Sufia Karim. *First appearance of Ashraf Karim since 23rd July 1987 and first appearance of Aftab Sachak in the role, taking over from Tony Wredden. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I'm seriously thinking of selling up and moving away from here.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 23,550,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1988 episodes